Beyond the Beyond
by pyroman315
Summary: What is Beyond the World Otonashi met Kanade, and the rest of the SSS? Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here..

**AN: hey guys its me again. Sorry about the wait I just could not get any motivation for my story. But since I finished watching the anime **Angel Beats! **yesterday I got a ton of inspiration to write. Some of the stuff in this chapter I admit I have taken from another author and I am sorry for that. The person who I got some of these ideas from is **meyyu. **I'm sorry **meyuu **I just needed some inspirationand your story** "Second Times A Charm" **gave me that inspiration. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats**

"Kanade will you stay here with me?" asked Otonashi, one of the two remaining members of the SSS. "Kanade please stay with me, I love you." Otonashi pulled the small girl he loved into a tight hug. "Why won't you say anything?" "I don't want to" came the reply "If I do I will disappear. I just came here with you to say thank you." "W-what?" stuttered Otonashii. A feeling of horror grew through his body. "Please say it again Yuzuru." "No, if I do you will disappear!" 'Yuzuru, please!" begged Kanade. "Y-y-you can't ask me to do this! How am I supposed to do this! You can't ask me to let you leave me alone in this place!" "You have to Yuzuru. Yuzuru, please, i'm begging you say it again." Kanade said. I... I.. love...you...Kanade." Otonashi stuttered sobbing fiercely. "Thank you Yuzuru" Kanade said relieved as she began to disappear. "NO!" Otonashi screamed "Please don't leave me! Kanade!" As the silver haired, golden eyed, girl he loved disappeared from his arms he fell to his knees sobbing. "KANDADE!" he screamed to the sky straining his throat with the force of his scream. Otonashi could not believe how wrong his hopes and plans had been destroyed. Just a few minutes ago after Naomi, Yurippe, and Hinata had "graduated' and disappeared he had asked Kanade the girl he had grown to love if she would stay with his in the afterlife to help others that may come along to the path of accepting their past lives and moving on. Kanade sadly refused and left Otonashi alone in the afterlife. Yuzuru screamed in anguish, despair, and sadness so fiercely that he blacked out from the effort.

An unknown time later Otonashi stumbled into the room that had once belonged to Kanade, locked the door, and collapsed on her bed. His body and clothes were covered in cuts, slashes and blood. A loud banging noise was heard as a object slammed against the door. The banging noises repeated faster and faster, louder, and louder. "I'm sorry Kanade... I have failed." Otonashi whispered to the air. As the door was broken down Otonashi's was engulfed in a bright white light and vanished. Otonashi came to standing on a sidewalk surrounded by people walking. Otonashi shook his head and looked around trying to find out where he was. As Otonashi looked around he heard someone humming a song. Otonashi started, he knew that song! That was "My Song" the last song his friend from the afterlife, Iwasawa, the vocalist of the band "Girls dead Monster" sang before she disappeared! "Thats means... whoever is humming that song must be from the afterlife!" Otonashi thought. As he frantically looked for the humming person he saw a girl wearing a bonnet leaning against a wall humming. She was small, and had silver hair, and golden eyes! "KANADE!" Otonashi screamed in his mind. As Otonashi hurried towards the girl, the girl began walking away. Otonashi managed to catch up to her and reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. The girl started, turned around and saw Otonashi. She saw his red hair, and his burgundy eyes, and the way he was smiling at her. As she tried to figure out who it was she realized who it was exactly. "Oton-" she gasped before she quickly clapped her hands to her mouth. **(Kanade's POV**) "I'm sorry I don't believe we have met before, who are you? I said, my heart breaking. "What do you mean, who am I? It's me, Otonashi. Don't you remember me" Otonashi said hurt, confused. "I have never met you before. I'm sorry, but could you please leave me alone?" The look of hurt, pain, and confusion on Otonashi's face was tearing apart my heart. I hoped that was the end but then the worst possible thing that could have happened, happened. My best friend Yuri(Yurippe) came running up to me calling"Hey, Kanade! Where have you-". She stopped short a look of shock, fear, and and excitement on her face. I gave her a warning look and she masked her face with a look of confusion. Luckily Yurippe's appearance has changed.. She now had her left eye covered by her bang and a ponytail that ended at her shoulders. She still had her green bow in her hair. "Who's this Kanade? Ooooh don't tell me you have a boyfriend and you didn't tell me?" Her saying that shocked me almost as much as seeing Otonashi. She would rather die(again..) then say that. "Nope Y-chan, I've never met him before in my life." I called her Y-chan because that was her nickname and Otonashi never knew that nickname of hers. I didn't dare call her by her real name because Otonashi would have recognized it and her.

Out of nowhere I heard a whistling noise and two bangs.

BANG! BANG!

I had no other choice. "Guard Skill- Distortion"

As I said this my wings came out. The bullets easily bounce off the force field.

I then turned around and saw Otonashi staring at me.

"Kanade..."

It was no use trying to hide it now. I smile and say the words that I have been longing to say for the longest time. "Hi Otonashi"

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Ok this is the first time I have made a second chapter for either of my stories. Again I have taken one idea from **meyyu, **but this is the last time i am doing it. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_Angel Beats_.

Last time on _**Beyond the Beyond**_: I then turned around and saw Otonashi staring at me.

"Kanade..."

It was no use trying to hide it now. I smile and say the words that I have been longing to say for the longest time. "Hi Otonashi."

**Now on: **_**Beyond the Beyo**__**nd: Otonashi's POV "**_K-Kanade?" I stuttered. "Yeah...it's me Yuzuru" said Kanade. "Why were you pretending you didn't know me a couple of minutes ago?" I asked, my voice shaking. "How about we take this somewhere more private?" asked Yuri. We all agreed and we entered an abandoned warehouse that was next to us across the street. " The answer the question you asked is simple, I didn't want to cause you any more pain than I already have." Kanade said looking down at the ground. I was confused " What do you mean? How are you going to cause me more pain, this is the real world. we can say whatever we want and we won't get obliterated." As Kanade and Yuri both continued to stare me I thought harder on what they could mean." Wait... are you trying to tell me we aren't alive yet?" Kanade and Yuri both smiled at me sadly. "Thats right. This is Stage Three. It is the last stop between afterlife and the world of the living." said Yuri. "Is there anything else I should know?" I asked. "Yes" said Kanade. "When we got to this world we were not the only people from the previous afterlife that were. There was one other person that we found. Someone very near and dear to you that you knew very well but died a few years before you died." I thought about who they could mean when it hit me. "My little sister is here?!" I asked incredulous. "Yes" said Yuri. "Take me to her," I said. "No" said Yuri. "Take me to my sister," I repeated a little louder. "No" repeated Kanade. "TAKE ME TO MY LITTLE SISTER NOW!" I yelled. A whirlwind of power surged around me and two large white wings burst out of my back. "O-O-Otonashi?!" Kanade and Yuri screamed at the same time. "What happened to you?!" "I did this to myself to become stronger." I replied. "How could you Otonashi? I loved you for who and what you were, why would you have done this to yourself!?" asked Kanade crying. "Tell me something...how long has it been since you left me in the afterlife?" I said in a ice cold voice. "O-O-One year" they replied trembling. I laughed "Guess how long it has been in that world since you left me. I asked them. "O-O-One year?" they said confused. "WRONG!" I screamed suddenly. "Time moves much slower in that damn world. IT HAS BEEN FUCKING 400 YEARS!" I screamed. "I lost everyone I loved AND THEY HAVE BEEN GONE FOR 400 FUCKING YEARS. The human mind can't take that." I said trembling. "People came and I made friends. Hell I even started a new SSS to honor you guys. But I never could relax. Nooo I could never find what I had with you guys ever again. I managed to withstand 240 years without anyone loving me but then I snapped. I tried to use your software, Kanade to make clones of the original SSS so I could have some people that loved me again, but it failed. It failed horribly. All of the NPCs went berserk, became insanely powerful, mutated into the shadows again and began trying to destroy the new SSS I created. The shadows came back. They came back stronger than ever, and we couldn't stop them. One by one, member by member, the new SSS I created to help guard the afterlife fell to the shadows. Finally I was the only one left. I was alone again faced with an unstoppable enemy. So I did this to myself. I became strong! I began pushing back the shadows! But then something happened. The original members of the SSS, you guys, appeared. I was overjoyed! I thought I finally had you guys back! That was the happiest I could remember being back than. But then everything went wrong you guys were killed except for you two. I managed to save the fake Kanade and fake Yuri. I got them away and I lowered my guard. That was my fatal mistake. When I was not looking they attacked me. I just barely got away alive. I killed the fake Yuri but the fake Kanade managed to ambush me when I was on my way to your room, Kanade. She shot me through the stomach with a poisoned bullet. I managed to kill the fake Kanade and make it to your room. I locked the door and managed to hit the reset button on the computer. I died on your bed crying and hating myself." The wings on my back disappeared and the power dissipated. I fell to the ground sobbing. "I died, Kanade and I failed the promise I made you. I failed. It was all my fault! Innocent people died because of me!" I was curled up in a ball on the ground shaking, and sobbing. (**Otonashi POV OVER)** Kanade and Yuri who had been crying listening to Otonashi's story ran to his trembling body and embraced him. They then took Otonashi to the new SSS hideout and put him in the medical bay to help him recover.

Three days later Otonashi awoke at twilight. He sat up in bed and looked around the room sleepy and confused. Suddenly the door opened and Kanade walked in. She sat down in a chair that was next to Otonashi's bed. She suddenly burst into tears and jumped onto Otonashi and embraced him. Otonashi, surprised, returned the embrace, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words into her ear. Twenty minutes later when Kanade stopped sobbing, Otonashi asked her in a gentle voice, that was reserved for her alone, "Are you feeling better now?" Kanade rubbed her eyes, sniffled, and nodded her head. "What was that all about?" he asked her after he gently kissed her twice, once at the top of her head and once on her forehead. "I'm sorry Yuzuru," she whispered into Otonashi's chest. "What for, Kanade?" Otonashi asked as continued to rub her back in a soothing manner. "I left you all alone in the afterlife. I didn't think about how you felt. I just wanted to move on and I hurt you in the process." Otonashi gently cupped Kanade's chin and whispered to her, "I don't want to hear you say that ever again, ok? It wasn't your fault at all. You had every right to want to move on. I should not have asked you to stay. The afterlife wasn't yours to guard. It was my responsibility." Otonashi then pulled Kanade into a hug and she lay with him in his bed in the infirmary. As she sleepily yawned adorably Otonashi pulled her under the covers of his bed and kissed his girlfriend goodnight on the lips for the first time in over 400 years. "Good night, Kanade" Otonashi whispered to his silver haired, golden eyed, girlfriend. "Good night, Yuzuru" Kanade sleepily whispered to her red haired, burgundy eyed boyfriend. The newly reunited couple finally slept together for the first time in a long, long, long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey you guys I need some reviews so that I understand what you, the readers want to see in this story. I won't be updating my stories for a around 5 days because I am going camping. And as you all know, camping means little to no internet, and I can bring my computer so if I have little to no internet and no laptop that means no new updates for you guys. So during that 5 day window of no updates I need as many as possible of you guys to leave me some reviews, so that I have an idea of where to take my story from here. **


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Hey, i'm back you guys. Yeah, I honestly couldn't find ANY inspiration to write. But suddenly I bang off this, and chapter two for The Birth Of The Blonde Shinobi Devil, within two days of each other. I guess i'm just weird like that. Here's the next chapter of Beyond the Beyond as an apology for the long wait lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats.

Hours later, Kanade woke up surrounded by a warm feeling. Kanade slowly became aware that she was being embraced from behind. Kanade yawned cutely and looked behind her to see what was holding her. What she saw caused her to blush fiercely. Otonashi lay there behind her, shirtless, with one arm around her holding her firmly against his chest. Kanade smiled, returning his hug. Suddenly Kanade realized something. Kanade reached up and gently pressed her hand against Otonashi's cheek. Years of practice caused Otonashi to wake up and investigate what was touching his face. When he caught sight of the girl hugging him, Otonashi smiled, leaned down and softly kissed Kanade on her forehead. Otonashi whispered down to her, "Well hello there beautiful. How are you feeling?". He chuckled at the extraordinary bright shade of red, that her face turned. "Yuzuru," Kanade whispered up to Otonashi. Otonashi raised his right eyebrow, and gazed down at the girl he loved. "What is it Kanade?" "I'm sorry for hurting you. I never thought that me leaving could hurt you so much. I-." Otonashi quickly silenced her by pressing their lips together. "Y-yuzuru?" Kanade stuttered. Otonashi softly rested his forehead on her forehead, and softly whispered to her, "Kanade, I love, and I will always love you no matter what you have done. You did what you felt was best. I will NEVER be angry at you, or hold a grudge against you for that. Now, lets go see the rest of the gang, eh? i've missed them." Otonashi got up, stretched and went into the bathroom with a change of clothes. He came out a minute later wearing a blood red muscle shirt, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of sneakers. Also Otonashi had a what appeared to be a sword in it's sheath across his back. He smirked at Kanade and said in a teasing voice, "Well? Are we going? He laughed when she started slightly, blushed yet again, and began leading Otonashi to the main headquarters where the rest of the SSS were waiting for them. When they reached the door Kanade walked up to it and said, "Yūjō no honoo ga akaruku moeru(1)," The doors slowly opened and Kanade walked forward and into the room. Yuzuru smiled excitedly and walked in after her. "Otonashi!" shouted many of the members as they saw their old friend. The person who showed them the path out of their eternal war. "Hey rookie" laughed Iwasawa and the other members of girl dead monsters. "Hey you guys! It's been way too long since i've seen you all!" Otonashi laughed. Otonashi was tackled in bear hugs from Yui, Hinata, and Naoi. How you guys been?" Hinata and Yui beamed and each raised their left hand to each show off a shining golden ring. "Oh my god! You guys got married!? Congratulations you guys pulling them both into a tight hug. "Naoi! How have you been, pal? "God has been fine Otonashi," Naoi said brightly. "Oh come on Naoi, YOU ARE NOT GOD," yelled Hinata. Naoi quickly glared at Hinata, made eye contact for a second, and instantly had Hinata on the ground sobbing. "Well your hypnotism had improved, that's for sure." laughed Otonashi. "Iwasawa! Hisako! Shiori! Miyuki!" he called over to the members of Girls Dead Monster. When the girls looked over at his, he pulled out a little card that he tossed over to Iwasawa. She caught it and with the rest of the bad looked at it. It was a ticket to one of their concerts. Otonashi laughed at Iwasawa's face and he said I told you I would be a fan forever didn't I?

Smiling, Yuri cleared her throat calling everyone's attention to her."As much as I would love for the tender moment to continue, we have a task to do since Otonashi has arrived in this world." Seeing as all the members of the SSS were listening she continued speaking. We need to see how strong you are at full power so that we can place you on a squad?" "What do you mean by squads, Yuri?" asked Otonashi. I will have Kanade explain since she is the leader of squad 2. "Otonashi, things have changed. When the SSS was fighting me, I was never really attacking them like I meant it. But now this new enemy wants us dead. Or at least as close to death we can get. In response to this new threat, we created the squads. The squads are as follows. Yuri is in charge of squad 1 which leads the other squads. I am in charge of squad 2 which is responsible for defending this base. Takeyama is in charge of squad 3 which along with squad 7 and Takamatsu with gathering information. Girls Dead Monster and TK are in charge of squad 4 which is in charge of distractions. Matsushita is in charge of squad 5 which is in charge of close-quarter combat. Ooyama is in charge squad 6 which is in charge of long range, hit and run attacks. Takamatsu is in charge of squad 7 which assists Takeyama and squad 3 in gathering information. None of us are in charge of squad 8. One of the younger members, Hakori, leads squad 8 who are the really heavy hitters of the SSS. Chaa leads squad 9 which makes the weapons and armour for the SSS. Fujimaki and Noda are in charge of squad 10 which guards squad 1 and Yuri just in case something gets past squad two and I. Hinata is in charge of squad 11 which is in charge of defending the leaders of each squad. Finally Shina is in charge of squad 12 which is charge of discretely eliminating targets that need taking care of, but can't be attacked by large numbers. Naoi and Yusa help Yuri run things back here at main base."

"That pretty much sums it up." said Yuri. "And yes Otonashi. You have to be at your full power for this test. You have to fight the leaders of squads 2, 5, 6, 8, 10, 11 and 12" "Fine," sighed Otonashi as he removed his shirt. Otonashi's new build caused some eyebrows to raise and some females to blush. Where Otonashi had before been very slim he was now very well built. "Ummm, Otonashi, why are you taking off your shirt?" asked Hinata. "Well unless I want to wreck my shirt, I can't wear it while I fight at full power." "Why" asked Fujimaki. "I'll show you in the arena." replied Otonashi.

When they arrived in the arena Otonashi sighed and said, "This is why I can't wear a shirt when I'm at full power." Otonashi was covered in a large whirlwind of power that spiraled up to the ceiling. Suddenly a large pair of white wings ripped through the whirlwind, dissipating it. When the power fully disappeared, Otonashi was revealed with the two large wings coming out of his back. However everyone saw two strange black symbol seared into Otonashi's shoulders right below his wings. "O-o-Otonashi?!" everyone except for Yuri and Kanade screamed. "What the hell are those things?!" screamed Noda. Otonashi, sighed and told everyone his story. "Otonashi what are those markings on your shoulders?" asked Yuri. Otonashi replied grimly, "They keep a large amount of power of my power at bay. If not for them, I would be a rampaging monster, killing and destroying anything in my path. my powers have far surpassed the humane limits of power that the human mind and body can withstand. One the seals are removed four more wings appear, two more on both sides, and my wings turn pitch-black and my eyes start glowing blood red. Anyway, lets get this fight started, already huh?"

Yuri walked over to a speaker and said into it, "All members of the SSS report to the arena for operation, Testing Angel. I repeat all members of the SSS report to the arena for operation, Testing Angel. Ten minutes later all the seats in the Arena and the needed squad leaders were standing across from Otonashi. Otonashi could hear people in the stands murmuring to each other things like, "That guy is screwed", or "I bet he won't even beat even 1 of the leaders." Yuri walked to the microphone in the booth she stood in,and shouted "Operation Testing Angel, BEGIN!"

(1) "Yūjō no honoo ga akaruku moeru" is Japanese for "The flames of camaraderie burn brightly".


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Notes: Hey guys im back. I felt like writing so I just typed up this chapter and BAM! I posted it. Hope you all like it! Also can I ask some of you to check out my other story Birth of the Blonde Shinobi Devil, and give me some reviews? If you can't then just focus on giving this story some reviews. Thanks.

Instantly the squad leaders got into positions that suited their type of fighting and waited, watching Otonashi. Said person's body began shaking slightly, and then Otonashi suddenly disappeared. Suddenly a loud clash of metal could be heard. People looked at the Kanade and were stunned to see her Hand Sonic out, locked against the large black katana that somehow made its way into Otonashi's hands from the sheath on Otonashi's back. "This is Tenshi no Hane, or Fallen Angel Blade. This is my choice weapon that I fight with. I forged this sword myself. It took 8 days and nights to be perfectly made." Otonashi suddenly flew up in the air over a barrage of bullets from the other SSS squad leaders. Otonashi's wings suddenly unfolded all the way to their full wingspan of 8 feet and powerfully flapped, shooting him forward into Matsushia slamming him into the arena wall head first so hard that he became stuck in the wall, temporarily disabled. Otonashi's eyes held a strange look of savage joy as he fought which frightened many of the SSS members that were present. In particular it frightened Yuri and Kanade, because they were the only one who had seen Otonashi go truly insane, if only for a brief moment. All of the SSS captains attacked Otonashi from all sides, some shooting at him, others trying to either slash him with blades, or pummel him with various melee weapons. All of the attacks were useless. Otonashi was like a whirlwind of destruction. The first captain to fall was Noda, after Otonashi knocked him unconscious by introducing his face with the far wall, via Otonashi's punch to the jaw. Shina, Matushia, Fujimaki, and Hokori all fell at the same time, from one of Otonashi's special attacks. Otonashi yelled "Tenshi no ikari", as he pierced the ground with his sword. As he did so a massive shockwave of energy rippled out from the point of piercing and threw said SSS members flying backwards at high speeds, knocking each of them unconscious upon impact with various solid objects. Kanade suddenly released her wings and shot forward as fast as she could, while she activated her Hand Sonic version 28, attacking Otonashi. However to the surprise of everyone Otonashi suddenly froze in what appeared to be terror. Yuri sat in the leaders box wondering what was happening, when it hit her. Hand Sonic version 28 was one of the last things the fake Kanade had used to attack Otonashi, before Otonashi killed the fake Kanade, and then proceeded to die, due to the extent of his injuries. Yuri made to shout to Kanade to stop, but she was too late. Otonashi's rage, and fear suddenly swelled up, overwhelming his senses, and Otonashi released one of the seals on his back, releasing two more wings. However these wings were midnight-black, and Otonashi's eyes turned blood-red. Suddenly Otonashi's Tenshi No Hane extended another foot, and the double sided blade became serrated. Otonashi's figure blurred, and Otonashi became a foot taller, more muscular, and suddenly Otonashi's figure disappeared, and a hole was blown through the roof, and a blur could barely be seen flying at incredible speeds out of the hole towards the destroyed half of the city, where the SSS's enemies were based. Less than a minute later, while everyone was scrambling around trying to get ready to go retrieve Otonashi, a massive explosion blew up at the enemy base, and could be seen even through the hole in the SSS's base's ceiling. The original members of the SSS rushed as fast as they could towards Otonashi's location. As they arrived they caught a sight that would be burned into their minds for the rest of their lives, and most likely even beyond that. As far as the eye could see the world was covered in fire. The air was filled with smoke, ash, and the smells of blood, and burning flesh, and the sound of people screaming, moaning in pain. One of the most terrifying sounds that they could hear, was the sound of the air being cut by something going extremely fast. Suddenly in the fire they could make out a figure. The figure had four large pitch-black wings coming out of his back, glowing red eyes that could somehow be made out even through the fires. The figure was between 6 feet and 8 inches and 7 foot and 8 inches, the SSS members couldn't tell. The figure was holding two things. In one hand, the figure had a four foot long, wickedly sharp, double serrated edges black katana which had multiple jewels in the hilt. It had a diamond, a ruby, an emerald, and a sapphire embedded in the sheath, handle, crossguard and pommel respectively. In his other hand the figure was holding a three eyed demonic skull. The figure finally left the fire, and the SSS saw that it was indeed Otonashi. Otonashi dropped the skull, and lunged at the SSS members. Yuri shouted to the other members, "Right now Otonashi is trapped in a berserker rage! He can't tell friend from foe at this point! Somehow we have to knock him out of berserker rage mode!" Otonashi was locked in combat with Kanade, who was the only member of the SSS that could even hope to stand up to Otonashi. Kanade was stunned at how powerful Otonashi had become. Otonashi was attacking so furiously, and unpredictably that Kanade could barely even defend herself from his blows, let alone try and launch a counterattack. Suddenly one of Otonashi's strikes got through her defense, and the wall came down. Kanade's defense was completely shattered. Otonashi's slashes rained down on Kanade's body, and after one particularly fierce blow Kanade finally let out a scream of pain. Instantly Otonashi No Hane fell from his suddenly limp hand and impaled itself in the blood soaked ground. Otonashi's eyes flickered back and forth between his demonic blood red eyes, and Otonashi's normal burgundy colored eyes. Out of nowhere Otonashi let out a massive scream of agony, grabbed his head, and fell to his knees. His black wings flickered white, before settling on white. Two of the four wings disappeared, leaving Otonashi with just his "usual" two white wings. Than those wings also disappeared and Otonashi's appearance changed fully back to normal, and Otonashi had just enough time to whisper "Kanade…" before the hundreds of wounds he suffered in the battle finally appeared all over his normal body, and his eyes glazed over and Otonashi collapsed flat on his face, in a puddle of his own blood. Needless to say the SSS members were frantic to help Kanade, but they also had to desperately fight to keep Otonashi alive, as they were not sure if the angel-like boy was able to be resurrected after his death. As they hurried to stabilize Otonashi none of them noticed one surviving, albeit severely wounded, member of their enemy manage to sneak away and go to report what happened here to his leader at another base miles away from the city. "We of the Kage no fukushū will have our revenge!" hissed the wounded demon.

Two days after the…..attack….. Otonashi finally woke up in the medical bay. He blinked a couple of times, rubbed his eyes, massaged his aching head, and sat up looking around. He caught sight of a mirror across the room, and let out a piercing scream. Within 10 seconds Kanade, Naoi, Hinata, Yui, Yuri, Fujimaki, and Noda burst through the door, investigating what happened. They saw Otonashi staring at a mirror, with a horrified look on his face. "MY EYES ARE RED! WHAT THE HELL!?" Otonashi cautiously released his wings….his pitch-black wings. "WHAT IS GOING ON WITH MY BODY!?" Kanade walked over to Otonashi slowly and said soothingly, "Relax Otonashi, we can figure this out. Everything will be perfectly fine." Slowly Otonashi's frantic breathing slowed to a normal pace, and he relaxed and slumped against his bed. Otonashi suddenly sat up quickly, ran into the bathroom, changed into his new normal clothes, grabbed his sword, put his sword in his sheathe, hung his sheathe from its buckle on his waist, and ran out the door. Surprised, the present members ran after him, wondering what was happening. Otonashi stopped on the roof and looked out over the horizon towards the mountains in the distance. When the others caught up to him, they looked in the same direction as him trying to see what he was looking at. Kanade gently touched Otonashi's arm, and said softly, "Otonashi? Are you ok?" Otonashi smiled, and softly laughed sadly. "It was 400 years ago to this day." he whispered. " 400 years ago to this day you guys left….. 400 years ago to this day, I was left alone in the previous world." Quickly the other's faces fell, and they felt horribly guilty. "Stop that." come Otonashi's voice startling them. He turned and looked at them still smiling sadly. "Stop feeling guilty. It wasn't your fault. I decided to stay alone. It was my choice and my choice alone to stay." Suddenly a voice rang across the roof. "Hey Yuri! So this is where you were!" A slightly short girl that had the same color hair and eyes as Otonashi used to have, was standing by the door leading up to the roof. "H-h-hatsune?" whispered Otonashi. "Hey Yuri, Kanade who's that standing behind you? I can't get a good view of him." Slowly Kanade and Yuri moved out of the way and Otonashi was shown to his little sister. "Huh? Do I know him? He look so familiar." thought Hatsune to herself. "In fact he looks almost like Onii-San. Wait a minute…..THAT IS ONII-SAN!" "ONII-SAN?!" "Hey….Hatsune. Long time no see, huh?" joked Otonashi tearfully.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HAH! I BET YOU ALL THOUGHT I FORGOT ABOUT HATSUNE DIDN'T YOU!? AS PUNISHMENT YOU GET STUCK WITH THIS CLIFFHANGER! REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW AND MAYBE I'LL GIVE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER AND YOU'LL GET TO SEE THE TEAR FILLED REUNIFICATION OF BROTHER AND SISTER BETWEEN OTONASHI AND KANADE! ….. yes the cap-locks WERE needed….. Don't look at me like that! *Disappears in a massive whirlwind of fire*

OMAKE: "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH MY BODY!?" screamed Otonashi. Noda quickly replied "Don't worry Otonashi, its for boys our age to experience puberty fearfully." Otonashi, not enjoying the joke, killed Noda, and threw his body down a conveniently placed garbage disposal chute. "What the hell just happened!?" wondered Yui, Kanade, Yuri, Naoi, Fujimaki, and Hinata as one.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: I'M BACK! Hey what's up guys and girls!? I am bored so I am writing this chapter of Beyond The Beyond! I most likely will try and start another story soon. I am watching Sword Art Online, but I haven't finished it yet(I am on episode 18) sooooo….the new story will just have to wait XD. I really would like for some reviews in either of my stories. However I guess they are not needed. I know where this story is headed at this point and the reviews would merely just give me some helpful insight on what is good, what should change, and where this story would be best going. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, if not give me a review letting me know what you didn't like, and how I could make it better. Have fun reading!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANGEL BEATS!

Hatsune wasted no time in tackling Otonashi in a tearful embrace. She and Otonashi just stood there hugging each other and crying, while the other SSS members looked on affectionately, smiling. "Onii-San tell me everything that has happened while we were apart!" demanded Hatsune. She pouted as Otonashi roared with laughter at her demanding tone of voice. "Dear god Yuri! What have you and Kanade done to my sweet, calm, gentle little sister? You turned her into a miniature you! One Yuri is bad enough! I won't be able to handle another Yuri yelling at me, telling me what to do!" laughed Otonashi. "We personally trained her, Otonashi once we found out she was your little sister!" giggled Kanade. Otonashi let out a long dramatic, playful sigh and facepalmed while shaking his head. "Ok Hatsune, i'll tell tell you what happened while we were apart. You had better get comfortable, because this is an incredibly long story.

It was four hours later before Otonashi's tale was complete, and Hatsune was in tears. Once again Otonashi found himself being tackle hugged. Caught by surprise, Otonashi tumbled backwards crashing onto the floor. Hatsune laid on him, sobbing into muscular chest. Otonashi gently embraced his little sister back, softly whispering soothing, calming words. When she calmed down, Hatsune looked up at Otonashi's gently smiling face through her tear filled eyes. She whispered up to him, "Onii-San, how are you still so cheerful? That must have been horrible to live through. Why are you still so happy?" Otonashi blinked, surprised at her question, before a large smile spread across his face. "That's simple Hatsune. I keep being myself because of you all. I survived the previous world because I knew that I had to keep on fighting so that I could make it past that world. I also fought because I made a promise that I had to keep no matter what happened to me. I promised Kanade-Chan, Yuri-Chan, Hinata, Naoi, and everyone else from the SSS that I would save any people who appeared in that world. It became my duty to be their guide, leading them to the next world. I swore that I would never allow an incident like what happened between Kanade and the SSS from happening all over again. I couldn't live with myself if I knew that people were fighting, dying and suffering for nothing. I stayed behind so I could become the Sacred Guardian of the last world. It was my choice and I had to live with it." Hatsune suddenly caught sight of Tenshi No Hane on Otonashi's back, and she questioned Otonashi about it. "What is that, Onii-San?" "Hmmm?" Otonashi looked back at what she was pointing at. "Oh Tenshi No Hane? He is my weapon of choice. I call him Tenshi No Hane because of my previous nickname from the war between the SSS, the reborn people and I against the Shadows. "What did they call you" questioned Hatsune. Otonashi looked down at the ground with a grim look on his face. "I earned it after I got my powers, and the last of my forces were falling. They called me….. "The Fallen Angel of Death, Shi no Tenshi" "W-W-Why did they call you that? questioned Yuri. Otonashi let out a deep sorrowful sigh, before explaining further. "My soldiers, friends and allies were falling all around us. We were fighting bravely, and fiercely but we were severely outnumbered and we were outmatched. My best friends in the other world, Yuki, and Meiyo, and I were leading our men, when the shadows launched a fierce assault into our forces. I was caught unprepared, and surprised by their attack and they almost killed me. However before they could hit me, and turn me into a shadow, Yuki and Meiyo threw themselves in the way. Their last words were: "Defeat the Shadows. Don't let our deaths be in vain. Please, do this for us, Otonashi.". Than they died and were reborn right in front of me as Shadows. I…..I snapped. I released all of my seals. I then launched a one man attack, right into the shadows. I ripped through them by myself like they were nothing. By the time I came back under control, the entire attacking army of Shadows had been annihilated. I destroyed them all. My men had survived. We had won that battle. My men gave me the nickname "Shi No Tenshi". They called my fighting style, "Hakai no shi no ikari no Tenshi". "Fallen Angel of Death's Rage of Destruction" It was a fitting name. So I named my sword "Tenshi No Hane", "Fallen Angel Blade". My swordsman style was called, "Kage no ochita shinsei no nayami no tane", or "Fallen Divinity's Bane of Shadows". All of the SSS members present were shocked and looked at Otonashi with awe. However Otonashi's tale was not completely finished yet. He continued speaking, "The first battle I used Tenshi No Hane was the last battle my men fought in. The shadows surprised us, attacking in the middle of the night. My men were falling like they were nothing. By the time I fought my way to where my men were trapped, they had all fallen except for eight soldiers. I tried to help my men but there were far too many Shadows for me alone to fight, while protecting my surviving men. The Shadows eventually managed to kill each of the eight soldiers that had survived. I was fighting an entire army of Shadows by myself. I had no choice but to release my seals. As you know, when my seals are released, my strength gets upped to another level completely. I destroyed all of the shadows in that army, after a five hour battle. I was lucky to survive, let alone win. If there were many more enemies, I would have been overwhelmed, and I would have undoubtedly fallen, and I would have become one of the Shadows." Otonashi shuddered. "I experienced what it was like to be a Shadow for eighteen seconds. I barely managed to fight off its influence, and break free. I had been trapped, surrounded by thousands of the Shadows. That was the single closest time that I ever came to be killed. I fought for hours and hours and it didn't even seem to put a dent in the numbers of the Shadow's army. I was exhausted and I could barely even fight them off. I was fighting over one hundred shadows an one side, when twelve more Shadows caught me off guard and tried to take control of me, and change me completely into a Shadow. I almost gave up. I admit it. It felt hopeless at that point. I cursed everything, and everything. I even cursed you all. I cursed the Shadows, the world, the Shadows creator, that world's creator, I cursed the SSS members for leaving me alone. Just as I was about to give up to the Shadows, I heard voices. I heard everyone cheering me on, encouraging me. I heard Yuki, Meiyo, my soldiers, and the SSS telling me not to give up. That's when the mutation part of the powers activated. It gave me the power that I have now. I managed to destroy the army and then I retreated to the school. The school was the only secure safe-zone in that entire world. I stayed in the school, hidden from the shadows for over a month, recovering, and practicing. Once I finally could fight again, I went out, and launched my own attack on the Shadows, I managed to do some damage, and then the original SSS appeared again. I was foolish. I didn't even think that they could be enemies. We fought well together, and we began pushing back the Shadows. Just as it appeared we were going to destroy the last couple hundred Shadows, things went downhill. Suddenly many, many, MANY more Shadows ambushed us. Hinata, Yui, TK, Ooyama, and Takeyama were the first to fall. They all died, and became Shadows within the first ten minutes of the Shadow's ambush. Everyone except for Kanade, and Yuri fell within a few days, and Kanade, Yuri and I finally retreated back to the school after we were the only survivors. Thats when the fake Kanade and Yuri made their move. They somehow broke the protective barrier around the school, letting in the shadows. Fake Yuri tried to stab me in the back, but Tenshi No Hane luckily got in the way, blocking her blade. I managed to kill the fake Yuri but when i wasn't looking, fake Kanade shot me in the stomach. I could feel a fast acting poison spreading through my body, and I could hear the shadows getting closer. I managed to kill the fake Kanade, although I admittedly was wounded a couple of times, and retreated to the real Kanade's old room. I activated the world reset, and I died crying on Kanade's old bed, just as the Shadows managed to break down the door. Just after I died, the world reset happened and everything on the world was reset. Except for me of course, as I died before it occurred. And you all know the rest." Otonashi finished. As the SSS members sat there in silence, they suddenly heard a buzzing sound getting louder and louder. As they looked around, Otonashi, and Kanade caught sight of a massive, burning shooting towards the base. At once they both, at the same time, activated their protection skill, trying to stop the attack. Otonashi yelled out, "Tenshi Kami Tsubasa shīrudo" while Kanade yelled out "Dai kibo na Distortion!" A shimmer appeared over the base and the attack blew up against the shield. As they looked towards where the attack they saw a massive army of demonic creatures marching towards them, from miles away. "The Chimamire no kage?! Why the hell would they be here, right now of all times?!" screamed Yui. Instantly Otonashi's older brother instincts kicked in and he pushed Hatsune into Yui's arms shouting, "Get her to safety!". As he yelled that, his wings appeared, and he drew Tenshi No Hane and instantly flew into battle with no hesitation whatsoever. "I WILL NOT ALLOW ANY MORE OF MY FRIENDS TO BE HARMED EVER AGAIN!" roared Otonashi in his mind. As Otonashi stood before the army he roared out as loud as he could, "TURN BACK NOW! IF YOU CONTINUE FORWARD YOU SHALL FACE THE WRATH OF THE SHI NO TENSHI, THE FALLEN ANGEL OF DEATH! I SHALL SEND YOU TO HELL MYSELF BEFORE YOU HARM A SINGLE PERSON WITHIN THIS CITY!" With that cry. Otonashi stabbed Tenshi No Hane into the ground and yelled out, "Tenshi-shin batoruāmā!" and a blood red and pitch black suit of armour appeared covering Otonashi.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHORS NOTES: AND I'M BACK! Yeah…...last chapter was pretty much just Otonashi's backstory after the SSS left, during the "Great Shadow War", and before Otonashi rejoined up with the SSS again in the world after the world where Angel Beats took place. This chapter however, you all will get to see Otonashi fight in a legitimate, hardcore battle, along with the rest of the SSS against the Chimamire no kage, an army of demons that were friends with the demons that Otonashi pretty much….single handedly annihilated. Otonashi, at the moment, is standing before the army of demons by himself and he just threatened them…...great idea I came up with, no? Aaaaaanyway… yeah, battles, blood, anger, violence all the good stuff is in this chapter. But still no sexuality. Sorry guys. I don't think that there will be many, if any lemons in this fanfic. Also before I forget, I finished Sword Art Online last night so you all can expect a Sword Art Online based fanfiction by me to be published within the week. Yeah so enjoy this chapter, and keep your heads up for my new story, whatever I may call it!

Otonashi's words echoed through the air and the enemies armies hesitated, confused. Otonashi pulled Tenshi No Hane out of the ground and got in his swordsman stance, ready to react to any move the enemies army made. Otonashi thought to himself, "I can't let them get by me. I have to hold them back as long as possible so the non-fighters can get to safety and the battle squadrons can get ready. I can do this!" The enemy generals roared, and the demonic army charged forward at Otonashi. Otonashi took a deep breath and suddenly launched himself at the enemy. He collided with the front line, and rose hell. He was cutting down enemy soldiers left and right at incredible speeds. However, even Otonashi could not single handedly keep back the army. "Damn it! There are too many of them! I could do it if I had all six wings out and was at full power, but I can't afford to lose control here! Now there are my friends to think about! If I lose control I could hurt them and I couldn't live with myself if that happened!" Otonashi was ripped from his thoughts when an enemy attack collided with his armour, not doing any damage, but getting his attention. "FINE! YOU WANT TO PLAY HARDBALL!? THEN I'LL PLAY HARDBALL" Otonashi roared. Otonashi pulled his sword over his shoulder, behind his head, and he quickly began swinging his sword so fast it was just a blur, humming through the air. Otonashi yelled, "Tenshi hyaku man fujō abare ken surasshu" as red, white, black, and gold waves of energy were launched out of his sword, hacking off limbs, wounding enemies severely, and killing demons all around him. Otonashi however was not without wounds himself either. Multiple attacks managed to get through his guard, giving him small cuts, and wounds all over his entire body. Otonashi suddenly heard a rumbling noise and as he turned, he saw a massive first coming straight at his stomach/ Otonashi didn't have time to dodge and the fist hit him, launching him back dozens of feet, and he ended up slamming hard into a large rock that was protruding from the ground. He broke through the rock and skipped another 56 feet before finally coming to a halt, lying in the field that separated the city and the army. Otonashi struggled to his feet, feeling his bones creak, and protest. Otonashi could tell that that last blow shattered at least four of his ribs, and dislocated his left shoulder. Otonashi braced himself and shoved his shoulder back into it's socket, biting back a howl of pain. Otonashi glanced back at the city, and he saw a very welcome sight. Hundreds of SSS soldiers were charging out of the city, going to fight with Otonashi against the demonic army that threatened their homes. When Otonashi turned back to the demonic army, they were beginning to enter the field, and they began charging at the SSS and the SSS's city. Otonashi let out a roar of defiance against the army, and charged back into combat. Otonashi hacked, slashed, stabbed, and cut through the enemies, shrugging off wounds, attacks, fatigue, and pain, determined to help the people he cared for win this battle, and he wanted to make it as easy as possible for them, and kill as many demons as possible so that as few SSS members as possible would die. However, in Otonashi's blind urge to save his friends, he lost focus on the massive demon that had done the most damage to him. As he fought three other demons, a shadow fell over Otonashi. Quickly Otonashi whipped around, and tried to get away from whatever was creating the shadow, but it was in vain. The massive demon caught Otonashi around the chest, and stomach with both hands, and lifted him up in the air, in front of the demon's hands. Otonashi struggled furiously to get out of the demon's grasp, but the hold on him was far too strong. The demon laughed at Otonashi evilly and began squeezing Otonashi very tightly. As Otonashi felt his armour crack, his bones snap, and crack, his joints pop, he screamed in sheer, total, unimaginable agony. The force of his scream echoed all the way to where Kanade, Yuri, and Hatsune were fighting. As said girls turned, they caught of Otonashi's agony. They screamed in terror and they fought as hard as they could, but the demon army shifted so that none of the SSS could help Otonashi. As the demon squeezed tighter and tighter, Otonashi's vision flicked. Otonashi fought to take in a deep breath, and after he succeeded he screamed out as loud as he could, channeling a massive amount of energy into Tenshi No Hane, " Tenshi burēdoin'nā tenshi no senshi! Dete kuru!(1)" After he screamed that, Tenshi No Hane began glowing with an extremely bright light, before the light exploded outward, enveloping the entire battle field and the world around the battlefield, for miles. When the light faded Tenshi No Hane had disappeared and in its place stood a 6 foot 8 inch buff, man with shining golden eyes with dirty blonde hair, wearing a golden version of Otonashi's armour. The man was holding a sword that looked like Tenshi No Hane, except it looked like a massive golden zanbato version of the original blade that had runes etched all up and down it. The figure noticeably had two massive golden colored wings coming out of his back, through two slots in the back of his armour. "Hokori seishin! Help!" "Otonashi?!" cried the new arrival. At once the man flapped his wings and launched himself, with a furious battle-cry, at the massive demon, that was trying to crush Otonashi, and swung his swung his sword, cutting the demon in half at the waist, with a great heave. When the demon was cut in half, the demon instantly let go of Otonashi, and desperately tried to halt the bleeding. When it let go of Otonashi, Otonashi kicked the demon in the back of the head as hard as he could, sending the great demon face first into the ground. When Otonashi landed next to Hokori, Otonashi laughed, or rather let out a painful wheezing/laughing noise, and gripped Hokori's hand, in a firm handshake. "Good to see you Hokori," gasped out Otonashi. "Why didn't you call me earlier, Otonashi?" asked Hokori. After he said this, Hokari closed his eyes, and Tenshi No Hane reappeared in Otonashi's hands. Once Otonashi regained Tenshi No Hane, Otonashi's healing rate skyrocketed, and the noise of Otonashi's bones mending themselves, and shifted back into their natural positions. "FUCK!" cursed Otonashi. "Ahhh I don't usually swear but….. GOD-DAMN that really hurts!" after Otonashi's swearing ended Hokori suddenly swung his sword, and cut several demons in half. "What are members of the Akuma no kage u~ōkā doing here?" asked Hokori, with a raised eyebrow. "The what?" questioned Otonashi. "I thought they were called the Chimamire no kage?" "That's their name in you human's tongue, but their true name is the Akuma no kage u~ōkā, the demonic shadow walkers. They are demons that were originally imprisoned on a hellish world in a galaxy that served as a prison for many extremely dangerous creatures, races, and demons, but obviously somehow they must have escaped and made their way to this afterlife dimension. How this has happened is beyond me. That dimension is guarded very well by some of the strongest creatures in the universe. However right now we deal with them, we can wonder how they arrived here at a later time." "Sounds good" said Otonashi. The following hours would be marked in SSS history for all eternity. The two warriors fought as if they were one person. When they struck they were striking in a way that he could do damage to their enemies, but they could still be able to help the other if he needed it. The demon army fell before their and the SSS's assaults like ants before a tornado. The demons tried to fight back but to no avail. Otonashi and Hokori were an unstoppable force. The combined forces of Otonashi, Hokori, and the SSS army, the demonic army was completely destroyed. After the battle ended, Otonashi collapsed, unconscious in the bloody dirt of the battle-field. As the original SSS members ran over to check on Otonashi, Hokori calmly said to them, "He is fine. He is merely tired. The combined efforts of fighting the battle, keeping his armour active, and summoning me from the sword has drained him of his energy, causing him to fall unconscious." Speaking of which," spoke Yuri, "Who and what exactly are you?" "Ah yes, I thought you would like to know that." said Hokori. "I was the guardian of the previous world. The world Otonashi here decided he would protect. When Otonashi assumed the role of guardian, I started working together with him, and when me made Tenshi No hane, I decided that I would stay in the sword. It was easier than being a constant presence, and it was easier for me to be within helping distance." "What do you mean guardian!? You mean that you were there during our war, and during the attack of the shadows!?" growled Yuri. Hokori, displeased with Yuri's attitude, fixed her with a cold, unwavering glare. "Yes, girl, I was aware of your squabble with Ms. Tachibana, but since it was of no interest of mine, I just ignored it, and let you do as you pleased, because it was not doing any damage to that dimension. However the Shadows did pose a threat to that dimension, however the creator of the Shadows found a way to imprison me. I was able to watch what was happening but I could not do anything. It was torturous. Being able to see my dimension needing my help, but being unable to help it. So DO NOT give ME attitude, GIRL." snapped the usually peaceful calm Hokori. Yuri took a step back startled by Hokori's anger. "I will forgive you this time to to the fact that Otonashi cares for you, but do not push your luck." said Kokori in a dangerous tone of voice. "Excuse me Mr. Hokori?" questioned Kande, timidly. Hokori turned to look at her, and said, "Ah yes, Kanade Tachibana, The Angel of the Ushinawa reta tamashī no ryōiki. How can I help you" said Hokori warmly. "The what?" asked Yui. "Thats the name of the dimension where you all were in. Now how can I help you?" asked Hokori again. "You said you were that realm's guardian. Does this realm have a guardian? If it does where is it? Is it possible for you to sense it?" asked Kanade. "Now that you mention it, this realm should have a guardian. However I can not sense it. It is extremely odd that it let members of the Akuma no kage u~ōkā enter it's dimension." After saying this, Hokori closed his eyes, focusing hard, trying to locate the realm's guardian. Suddenly Hokori's eyes snapped open, and he looked intensely at the SSS members. "Have you noticed anything odd happening within the past weeks?" Hokori demanded. "Well now that you mention it, there were very intense storms, and the sky turned blood red the night Otonashi, and you arrived in this world." said Yuri. "This is very, VERY bad!" muttered Hokori. "Otonashi and my arrival in this world destroyed this realms guardian.""What does that mean,?" asked Kanade. "It means, that the barriers surrounding this dimension have been destroyed. The red sky, you saw were the destruction of the barriers protecting this world. That alone is not what is very bad. I can replace this dimension old guardian as the new guardian of this realm. What is bad, is the fact that the dimensional branches connecting this dimension to others, have been severed. There is no way now for anything, or anyone, to go to or from this dimension now. "Well than how are we supposed to get reborn into the world of the living now?!" yelled Hinata. "What?" asked Hokori confused. "There is not a way for someone who has died to be reborn….there never has been. What made you assume there was? The only way that could be theoretically possible would be for the guardian of the realm of the living you wish you enter, and the guardian of the dimension you would be in at that point to both agree, and both give you permission to use the dimensional branches to cross over to the desired dimension. However in this case, such a thing is impossible, as the dimensional branches have been severed. There is no way for the branches to be restored…...unless…..." Hokori hesitated, "No….there is no possible way. It is impossible." "What were you going to say just now Mr. Hokori?" asked Kanade as politely as she possible could. Hokori let out a very deep sigh. "I was going to say that there is a one in eight hundred million chance, that if both a Chosen, a person who works together, and is connected with a dimensional guardian, sacrifice their lives, and the spiritual energy released by the destruction of both souls, could connect the severed dimensional branches, and mend the severation, making inter-dimensional travel possible for people, and objects allowed that have permission from the dimensional guardians. However, even though it has been attempted before numerous times, it has never even come close to succeeding, and both sacrifice's souls were destroyed completely, and their existence was erased. I will NOT allow myself and Otonashi try to do something so futile, careless, reckless, and STUPID EVER, and I doubt any of you would allow him to try it. Am I correct in assuming so? "OF COURSE WE WON'T LET OTONASHI DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Kanade cried out, uncharacteristically. She displayed a deep red blush, when the rest of the SSS looked at her, surprised, and Yuri, and Yui gave her knowing smirks. "Well than, know that that mess is cleared up, how about we go see how Otonashi is going, eh?" said Hokori. With that said, the SSS and Hokori, headed back to the city, and went to see how Otonashi was doing in the medical bay.


End file.
